1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp and, more particularly, to an improved LED lamp which can change form of light emitting according to need.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp as a new type of light source can generate brighter light, and have many advantages, e.g., energy saving, environment friendly and longer life-span, compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, the LED lamp has a trend of substituting for conventional lamps.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a plate-shaped heat sink and a plurality of LED modules attached to a bottom of the heat sink. In use of the LED lamp, light generated by the LED modules directly irradiates to an outside of the LED lamp. Since the LED modules are arranged on the heat sink in a certain form tightly/firmly, and light produced by the LED module can only illuminate toward a singular direction. It is difficult to rearrange the LED modules on the heat sink as desired, whereby an application of the LED lamp is prohibited in some fields which needs to arrange LED modules in different forms to meet requirements for illumination of multi-form.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.